Harry Potter and Revealed Secrets
by Phantomwriter309
Summary: When Harry returns to the Dursley's for the summer after his sixth year he gets a shocking suprise.


Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Visit

A blast of icy wind blew over Harry's scar and he immediately sat up in bed. _Lucky that got me now _he thought, dreams still plagued his nights and Cedric's death had been replaced by that of Sirius's. He was sitting up late at his window waiting for some sign that he would be brought back to his true home, Hogwarts. Harry was now busy wondering whether his best friends had forgotten him _again_ and forgot to keep him updated with the crisis in his own world. But, for now he was stuck at number four Privet Drive, with the rotten Dursleys, his wand, broom and spellbooks locked up in the closet under the stairs. Harry glanced out the window once more and saw Pig cursedly flapping his way to Harry's window and Harry had only seconds to duck before it shot through and crashed into the wall opposite the window, scattering Flitwick's essay allover his room. He noticed a parcel Pig had tied to his feet.

For a fleeting moment, Harry glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was seven o' clock, today was his sixteenth birthday. Harry now had a knack for forgetting his birthday for hours on end. He hurried over to the parcel, untied it and Pig flew into Hedwig's cage and began taking gracious gulps of water. Harry ripped slightly at the wrapping and peeking over the edge saw something black, so Harry continued to rip ravenously at it and when he was done had found a decent sized foe glass. "I needed one of these," Harry whispered to himself and walked to his door and placed it on a nail that was usually used to hang belts on his door.

For a second Harry did a double take and saw a blur standing in front of the door, he couldn't see the person so it couldn't be an enemy, and it couldn't be a Dursley because Harry despised them. Slowly opening his door on guard he found Dumbledore standing in front on the threshold breathing heavily. Harry couldn't believe it, why would Dumbledore be here?

"What are you....? How did you...? I-I mean what are you doing here?" Harry stared dumbfounded at his Headmaster.

"I've come to finish our conversation of the night of .... you know.... well, what I'm trying to say is there is more that you need to know." Said Dumbledore with a look of greatest concern.

"What more do I need to know? I mean I thought that you told me everything to do with the prophecy and.... Is there something else that I have got to worry about now?"

"There is more that you need to know Harry, as much as I led you to believe we had gotten everything out into the open I did not tell one more important detail that should make your life a bit easier." Dumbledore said. "Now I think it best that we go down and have some breakfast with your aunt and uncle...."

Harry was looking at Dumbledore as if he were insane when.......

"BOY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I WANT MY BREAKFAST ON THE TABLE BY THE TIME I GET DOWNSTAIRS OR........" Uncle Vernon had just opened Harry's bedroom door and was shocked to see in his own home, a wizard other than Harry.

"Good morning Mr. Dursley, I am Harry's Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Would your wife happen to be home?" Dumbledore said in an almost casual manner as if they were not having a conversation in Harry's bedroom doorway in which Uncle Vernon had just rudely bursted in through.

"Oh… well then," Uncle Vernon said throwing on a fake smile, which he knew was due to fear of the strange man, "Nice to meet you- Albert was it?"

"It's Albus actually but if it suits you better you can call me Albert, there is a guy from Wilkshire who calls me Dernie, don't happen to know where he got that name from though...."

_"Hem, hem,...."_ Harry coughed to get Dumbledore's attention.

" Oh, I guess I am rambleing, aren't I?" He said apologetically.

"Well...er...Petunia is downstairs in the kitchen with...er...my son, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said.

They all went downstairs towards the kitchen and when they got there Dumbledore did something that suprised Harry more than his weird arrival.

"Petunia, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Oh Proffessor Dumbledore, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"You don't have to call me 'Proffessor' you are not at Hogwarts anymore Petunia, call me Albus please."

This suprised Harry more than anything so far and he was begining to wonder if he was still dreaming or not. His aunt who hated magic with every fiber of her being went to Hogwarts? Harry was definately still dreaming.

"Well now how about I fix us up some breakfast, no Harry you don't have to do it" Aunt Petunia said when Harry looked at her in total shock.

"Allow me. _Ediportus,_ the same charm used in Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned around grinning from ear to ear and said, "So Petunia, are you ready to tell Harry the story, the whole story?"

With a deflated look on Petunia's face she replied, "I guess so, well anyway… Harry," she said turning to him, "when you were one year old, when your mother and father were killed by that horrible, unmentionable man, Dumbledore laid you on our doorstep, as you already know, and we decided to take you in, or...well... rather I decided to take you in," she gave a menacing look towards Uncle Vernon who was as whobegotton as Harry, "you were always so quiet and cute when I visited Lily and James. But I had Dudders and so I wasn't able to take you in as a permanent son, also as I _have_ gone to Hogwarts," Harry knew he wasn't dreaming now. "I knew that if I loved you any more than I loved Duddikins the power inside you would be broken and Vol-... the Dark Lord could hurt you. So, in my attempts to keep my love suppressed I guess I have made you resent me… but the fact is Harry, now that Lord... um… you know… is back and with your blood in him, the power your mother gave you is now useless, so I hope I can make things better… you know, I would've never purposely hurt you… I loved your mother very much… and now I have to make things right," Harry had barely heard what she said but he was enjoying the tears welling up in Dudley's eyes at the thought his mother loved Harry but had to abandon that because of him.

Harry didn't have time to contemplate what she said, or the enjoyable looks he was getting from Dudley, when a fine feathered barn owl swooped through the chimney and dropped a letter on Harry's head before shooting back up through the chimney, Harry was wondering why Vernon hadn't cursed when-

"ENOUGH RUDDY OWLS!" the roaring seemed to shake the roof, dodging more of Vernon's comments, Harry ripped open the letter and began reading it.

Harry-

I _am_ sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner, I had to let you know that the ministry has let the underage magic law go considering you-know-who is back and I thought you would like to know. Well, sorry this is so short but I don't have much time, we're on our way by muggle train to your aunt and uncle's house to pick you up for the summer, Hermione is with us also. See you soon.

Ron

P.S. Your admissions letter and your booklist are with us Dumbledore dropped them by the burrow when he borrowed pig.

Harry handed Petunia the letter and watched as a delightful smile came across her face she darted out of the kitchen and Harry could hear the closet door burst magically open, as you know ecstasy can trigger magic as easily as anger, and came back in with Harry's wand, "A beautiful thing isn't it, too bad it has the same core as you-know-who's, a big mess, priori enchantatium, here you are Harry," Aunt Petunia said giving him his wand. "and if your friend Ron and his family is on their way I guess you should go pack for the rest of the summer, you can use magic if you have to." she said with a wink.

"Well I must be going Harry, I hope you are happy." Said Dumbledore then he smiled and Disapperated.


End file.
